Christmas For The Titans
by boshrocks
Summary: Renamed from Raven's Illness. Same story I swear. Raven has a cold and it's all BB's fault. Technically. Now BB has to look after her and there is no one to help him. It's also Christmas, and that means all the titans together. read on to find the chaos
1. You're Going Away?

"AH-AH-AAAAHHHHH CHOOO!!!!"

The whole tower shook and three of the five titans fell off the couch because of it.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked looking worried.

"It sounded like a sneeze." Robin said looking puzzled.

"It sounded like friend Raven."

"Raven's ill? That can't be good." Cyborg broke off as Bumblebee fuzzed into focus on the screen. "Hey Bee, what's up?"

"We need some help over here in Steel City. Something really weird has been going on here and we can't figure out what it is."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, whatever it is, is making Aqualad and Speedy get on with each other. In fact they're acting like their best friends."

Normally that would never happen; the pair of them hadn't been able to agree since the day they first met.

"Maybe they decided to grow up?" Robin said doubtfully.

"I don't think so. It happened suddenly too, after we got rid of a criminal. They started being civil to each other and nice. It's not normal. That's another thing; the crooks have been getting worse recently. It's too much for us to handle."

"Well, it's pretty non-eventful here. We've had no fighting for at least a week." Robin looked fed up; fighting a bad guy made his day and Jump City was void of evildoers. It was starting to grate on his nerves.

"AH- AH-AH--- CHOOOOOOO!!!!"

"What the hell was that?"

"We think it's Raven."

Beast Boy fell through the doors. "Oh it's Raven alright, she's got the flu." He said getting up and rubbing his bottom where he fell on it.

"Right." Robin took charge of the situation, as per usual. "BB you stay here and look after Raven and the city while we go and sort Steel City out."

"What? Raven'll kill me. She hates me!"

"No she doesn't. You just rub her up the wrong way. This'll be a good opportunity to heal the breach. While you nurse her, she might start to appreciate you." Robin didn't sound very hopeful.

"AH-AH-AH- CHOOO!!! God damn it!"

The doors opened and Raven drifted unsteadily in.

"Hey Raveney ifi'gfg." Bumblebee said tentatively.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked just as tentatively.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Raven sounded very bunged up. Her monotone voice came out very nasally

"You don't sound alright?" Robin's face was full of concern for her.

She tried to glare but it came out more funny than threatening since her nose was bright red and her eyes were all puffy. She looked a real state and Beast Boy took one look at her and felt so sorry for her.

He rushed over to her and pushed her towards the couch. "You, stay." He ordered her like a dog. "Star, go get some blankets and a pillow. Raven you are staying here. I'm gonna take care of you. Rob, put the kettle on. Cy, bring me a box of tissues and a bin. We'll get you better."

"So does that mean you're gonna stay and nurse her while we go help Titans East?" Robin said from the kitchen.

"You bet your ass I'll stay here." BB said vehemently.

Robin grinned and looked up at Bumblebee who looked touched by his devotion. "We'll come soon. Once we know BB has everything he needs."

BB and Robin left the room and Raven who had watched them all in a bemused sort of way looked up at the screen. "Do you think they give a damn about what I think?"

Bumblebee laughed. "Probably not."

"Great. That just great."

"Wanna hear something that'll cheer you up?"

"Always. Tell me."

Bumblebee sniggered. "I actually know what's wrong with Speedy and Aqualad. They got a little drunk on Speedy's birthday."

"No! Please don't say what I think you're gonna say!"

"Uh- huh. They…fooled around a little bit. And now they seem to be trying and failing to hide it. It's really funny."

"I knew it would happen someday." Raven started laughing.

"Sweetie, you sound like a donkey."

Slowly her face fell. "I do?"

"You're really sick sweetheart. What brought on this cold or flu, or whatever it is?"

"You remember what I said during that game of Truth? About BB? Well, I've had to do some extra meditating recently and I got caught in a snowstorm while my body was on the roof meditating and my mind was consulting my emotions in Nevermore."

"Oh dear. And you didn't realise?"

"Not until Knowledge pointed it out."

"Well get some rest. Just let Beast Boy mother you for a bit. He really wants you to get better, and so do we all. We're all coming over for Christmas Day, right?"

"Yeah, and all my effort that day will go into making sure Starfire doesn't cook the traditional Tameranean Christmas lunch, or whatever they call Christmas there."

"I'll come over a few days early to help if you want."

"That might be necessary." As Raven tried to say necessary she had a coughing fit.

Bumblebee looked at her sympathetically. "Just concentrate on getting better. And try not to kill BB. I know he's a prat, but we'd like to keep him alive, for as long as possible. We'll check up on you tomorrow. See you later sweetie." She fazed out.

Robin came back in. "Try not to talk too much. Your voice sounds terrible."

"Yeah. Bee said I sounded like a donkey when she made me laugh."

"And I'm leaving you with another donkey, I'm afraid."

"BB's not that bad."

"He's mixing an African medicine for you."

"Oh god!" she croaked. "Is he trying to poison me?"

"Not intentionally."

"Are you sure leaving him to nurse me is a good idea? Wouldn't Star be better suited to it? God, even Jinx would be better than him."

"I can't leave Star, sometimes she figures stuff out before I do."

"And the fact that you're completely in love with her has nothing to do with the fact that it's a very long journey to Steel City and you get to spend some time away with her? Right?"

"Three words for you. Big Fluffy Chicken!"

"You swore you'd never tell? Anyway how do you know?"

"We have a connection, remember?" Robin smirked at her.

"This is something Slade would do. With the blackmail and everything."

The vein twitched on his forehead. His eye began to twitch. "You really are Daddy's little Girl aren't you?"

Her eyebrow quirked upwards and he sniggered. "Okay, I left BB a list of foods you can eat with your throat like that and a list of medicines and whatnot that he'll need to give you. We'll check in on you all the time. I think you should stay out here, your rooms so dark it doesn't exactly inspire health. The lounge is warm and it'll be easier for you to keep an eye on BB while he prepares to blow up the tower."

"You mean when he tries to cook?"

"Yup. Try not to let him blow it up."

"I'll try, if I'm not doing it myself every time I sneeze." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You'll get better quickly, unless he does poison you with this 'remedy'."

"God I hope he doesn't!"

"Me too."

"Have fun sorting out the Poofter Brothers."

"Are they some kind of strange villain?"

Donkey laugh again.


	2. BB's Remedy

Beast Boy watched Raven affectionately as she slept on the couch. The rest of the Titans had left and they were all alone. Secretly he rather liked it that way. Sure the other Titans were great but they made so much noise. He liked the quiet, only punctured by Raven's snuffly purrs as she slept.

'Stop looking at her!' his brain told him. 'Dude! Stop staring at her!'

"For once I agree with your brain. Quit staring at me!" Raven said as a sneeze woke her up.

"Heh, sorry. Nice sleep?"

"Not really. This isn't the most comfortable attire to sleep in."

"Which drawer are your pj's in?"

She half sat up. "Are you offering to go into my room?"

"Sure. I am your nurse. Which drawer?"

"Third from the top. Bring my comfy ones." He looked at her blankly. "Lilac with dark purple ravens."

He left and she unhooked her cloak. He came back holding the pyjamas and she smiled a very puffy smile.

"Thanks. Now go get some of my books from the bookshelves."

"Why?"

"I have to change. And you are really bad at taking the hint."

He blushed and fled. He morphed into an ant and snuck under the door.

"Beast Boy!!" Raven morphed him back into a human.

"Dude! You gotta stop doing that!"

"B, have you not noticed what I'm wearing?"

'Or not wearing,' he thought, casting an approving eye over the fact that she had a half buttoned up pyjama top and her dainty hand was holding it together. Well he was a boy…most of the time.

"Stop that!" she shouted.

"Sounds like its going well there!" a cheery voice said as Robin fazed onto the big screen. The other Titans and Titans East were crowded around them smiling.

Raven screamed in shock and attempted to cover herself even more. "BB, quick change into something big and shield me." BB hurried to her and morphed into an elephant in front of her. She swatted his trunk away. "Hey! Keep your trunk to yourself!"

On the screen everyone laughed.

"So how's thing going there?" Raven asked as she pulled on her bottoms and BB turned back into himself.

"Fine, everything's under control. How's the crime in Jump City?"

"It's dead! There's not even a jewellery theft, no idiots are taking a fancy car for a joyride and even Dr Light hasn't shown up to cause trouble. And that's what he does!" BB moaned.

"Be thankful you're getting a break. It means you have more time to look after Rae. So how are you feeling, hun?" Bumblebee looked very concerned.

"Fine I guess. That remedy is actually working. My headaches gone and I haven't sneezed as much. I gotta hand it to B his African remedy is actually working. Now I just have to get rid of this bloody runny nose and painful cough. Any ideas how?"

"Could always use Vapour Rub." Cyborg suggested.

"Lemsip seems to work." Aqualad recommended.

"Nah, Benylin works better." Robin said.

Raven had another coughing fit and a light bulb went off above Beast Boy's head.

"I've got it!" he shouted as he ran from the room.

Pause.

"Am I the only one who's really worried now?" Raven said.

"Nope."

"We are too."

"If in doubt don't drink anything you aren't sure of." Bumblebee advised.

"Will do. Wait, I haven't finished my Christmas shopping and Christmas day is only a week away. How am I supposed to get it done with this cold?"

"I don't know. But you'll be better soon."

"Yeah, and you've got an errand boy in BB." Cyborg chuckled. "Order online or by phone and get him to pick it up or have it delivered."

"Do you want us to decorate? We haven't even got a tree yet." Raven said as she noting what Cy had said and making a mental note to make good use of it later.

"Sure. But wait 'til you're feeling better."

"Don't worry, Robin, I heal fast remember?" she said a little coyly making Robin look very taken aback and Starfire to frown angrily at her as Beast Boy re-entered with a steaming mug of some kind of potion, which inevitably was supposed to make Raven get better. She eyed it cautiously. "What the heck is that?"

"If I tell you, you won't drink it."

"I'm not drinking that when I don't know what it is." She insisted turning to face him.

Seeing that she wouldn't and probably thinking that she was wise to do so, BB leant forwards and whispered what it was in her ear. Her mouth dropped open in horror. She shoved him backwards.

"Are you crazy?!"

Everyone barring the two of them hid their sniggers.

"Look, I think you'll feel better."

"Or I'll be dead!?"

"Do I have to do the face?"

"Beast Boy, the face doesn't work on me. And you already knew that!"

"Not the kitty one. A new one." He changed into a St Bernard dog and looked up at her fawningly. She scowled at him. This one had even less effect on her than the kitten one, which he did next. He morphed into a parrot and flew to her shoulder and started whispering in her ear. She smiled and put a hand up to pat him on his head, which she knew he hated. Then she suddenly grasped him by the neck. He turned back into himself in front of her with her hand still at his throat.

"Goodbye guys, we'll talk later." She snarled as she turned off the screen using her telepathy.

"Will you just try it, for me?" He gasped. The grip loosened on his neck.

"Leave it, you stupid boy. I'll put a movie on. Now go get a pizza we can share, so no tofu. And change your pants, they reek."

Once she was alone Raven walked over to where he had left the mug and tentatively took a sip. It proved to be quite nice and she swallowed all of it. Surprisingly she instantly felt better. Her throat wasn't being attacked with sharp knives anymore and her nose cleared up.

"Wow, something he invented actually worked." She muttered.

"I knew you'd drink it." A voice said from behind her.

"Hey Flash. What are you doing here?" she said without turning around.

"Jinx sent me to check up on you. I know you like BB, just grab him and kiss him."

"He doesn't like me back."

"Jinx sends this." Kid Flash appeared next to her.

"Don't do that! What's this? A love potion." She raised her eyes heavenwards as she looked at the bottle. "Come on Jinxy, you can do better than that."

"What's the problem?" Flash looked confused. "You're in love with him; you want him to return your feelings, right?"

"Yes, but I want them to be real."

"At least consider it." he proffered the small pink bottle which was strangely shaped like a heart. "Just try it. Heck, that's how she got me. It's how Bumblebee got Cyborg."

"Wait…Bumblebee and Cyborg?" He nodded happily at her. "No! So that's why he's always visiting Titans East."

"Of course. Even _their_ tower couldn't have that many technical difficulties."

"Wow, they kept that hidden well. I mean, I knew Bee liked him. She said so at that girly night we had a few weeks ago."

"Wait, _you_ agreed to a girly night?" Kid Flash looked very confused; Raven at a girly sleepover? That would never happen.

"Blame your girlfriend. Are you done? Well, get going then."

"Bye pretty lady." He gave her a peck on the cheek before dashing off.

"Wait!" he screeched to a halt at the door. "I'll tell her you called me that and you tell her I say hi. You're both coming for Christmas dinner aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you, Rae." This time he left.

Raven wandered over to the video's and chose a couple of films they could watch as Beast Boy came back bearing pizza.

"I thought since you're ill I'd get a Four Seasons pizza. And I got some Cookie Dough ice cream to help your sore throat."

"My favourites? Oh you're so sweet, B. Why don't I get the plates while you grab yourself a drink and chose the film from the shortlist?" Raven took the pizza from him and took a leaf out of Flash's book and gave BB a quick peck on the cheek as she did so. His eyes nearly fell out of his face.

He took a minute to wake up but when he did he cleared his throat hurriedly and rushed over to the couch. "So, what do you wanna watch? I need to know before I make my choice."

"Something easy. No horror. Something light and fluffy. Something Christmassy." She said as she got out two smaller plates and two bottles of soda. She carried them to the coffee table and then went back for the pizza.

"How about Love Actually then? That's sweet. It's a bit of a chick flick though."

"How about we compromise then? You give me Love Actually and I give you Sleepy Hollow. But only because Jonny Depp is in it." she winked and smiled at him.

"Ohh! I like it! Love Actually first, since it's your choice"

Raven couldn't believe how cute he was being. "Alright." She flashed him one of her rare smiles. He beamed back.

They settled down to watch it. They both got a little teary several times. Raven was still tired so she snuggled up to him and they both found that they were very comfortable in that position. They could get used to this.

Once it finished Raven sat up, looked him in the eye and said, very simply, very honestly, and with a lot of feeling in her eyes: "All I want for Christmas…is you." just like Judy did in the movie they just saw.

Beast Boy stared at her in shock. Then a broad happy smile spread slowly over his whole face. Even his ears wiggled happily. He took her hand and kissed it.

In Steel City the other Titans cheered. You see, Cyborg had set up a hidden security camera in the lounge and they had been manning it when very bored, as they were now…and they all saw this.

"Its about time!" Bumblebee said cheerfully high-fiving Cyborg.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Jinx said as Kid Flash slipped his arms around her waist.

"She didn't need that love potion then, in the end." Speedy said, not noticing or caring that Aqualad had a hand on his bottom.


	3. Decorating

Somehow Beast Boy's remedies worked and Raven recovered from her horrible cold very rapidly. The two of them spent the rest of their time shopping and decorating while they waited for the others to come back. They were avoiding eye contact as she hung fairy lights around the room and he, as an octopus so he could have more hands, got himself tangled up in various ropes of tinsel. A CD of Christmas songs was playing in the background and they were both singing along to the good ones.

"Right, what's missing?" Raven said as she finished with the lights.

BB came over to her at the doors surveying the room. He was still wrapped in tinsel.

"Yeah, something's missing." He agreed.

Suddenly they both gasped and clamped a hand over their mouths.

Then together: "The TREE!!!!"

"We forgot the Christmas tree!!"

"How the hell did we manage that?!"

"B, you make the call, and then we'll go buy more decorations. Let's not tell them we forgot it, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Agreed." He was about to run for the phone when the mayor's friendly old face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, mayor, what can we do for you?" BB said cheerily.

"I noticed you hadn't ordered a tree. I just thought I should let you know that I took the liberty and ordered a nice one for you. It should get there today. Also I understand that the other titans are coming from Steel City on the day."

"Yeah they are. Every other year we host it. And every third year Batman does." Raven smiled as she remembered last year's bash.

"Well the city wishes to make some gifts out to you. When do the others get back?"

"Tomorrow I think."

"Well you just head down to the mall tomorrow and you can have your pick of things."

"Thanks mayor. I'll tell the others in our next transmission. It's very generous of you."

"Well without you people wouldn't be able to walk the streets. You keep our city safe and the people want you to know that they're grateful for all that you do. Where are the rest of your team by the way?"

"Steel City's having some problems. They went to sort it out."

"Ah. Well I must be off I have lots of work to do. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sir."

The mayor beamed down at them and fazed out.

"Ok, so we don't need to worry about the tree."

"Rae, I just realised I haven't got you anything. What do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get me anything, B. You got me well again. That's enough."

"But…I want to."

She smiled at him. "Alright. Some beautiful jewellery would be nice. Then I'll have something to wear to the Justice League New Years bash."

"Ok. What colour dress are you wearing? Then I can make sure it matches."

"Do you want to see it?"

"No. I want you to surprise me when you turn up looking like a goddess."

"A half demon goddess? Yeah right. Well it's black and sparkly so anything black and diamondy."

"Low neckline?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You'll have to wait for that."

"But I need to know for a necklace."

"Alright something quite short. Go get dressed up warmly and we'll head over to the mainland. We still have to get supplies for the day and more decorations."

As they left the tower Beast Boy walked into something big.

"Tree's here!" he said from the ground spitting out some fir needles.

They flew to the mainland and returned with several bags and a box of food. Raven levitated them all into the lounge and BB took the tree up. They spent the next hour putting away the food and trying to get the turkey to fit in the freezer, which was proving difficult. In the end BB had to turn into a bull and charge headlong at it.

"Ow." He sat back and rubbed his head.

Raven sniggered at him and started to set the tree up. Together they put the lights, tinsel and ornaments on the tree and then had a fight over an angel or a star for the top. Raven wanted the beautiful angel and Beast Boy fought for the practical star.

"Why can't we have the star?"

"Because the angel looks better!"

"No, because you're an idiot!"

"Angel."

"Star."

"Angel!"

"Star!"

"We'll decide later!" she said impatiently. "We'll let the others decide."

Once the tree was done they settled down to wrap presents and set them underneath it. BB left her in peace to go wrap hers and he became enticed back when he heard Raven singing along with Diana Ross to Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It was odd hearing her singing it because it was such a cheerful song but he had to admit she was very good.

"Oh! the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
Since we've no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I brought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight  
Oh I hate to go out in the storm  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear, we're still goodbyeing  
As long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight  
Oh I hate to go out in the storm  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear, we're still goodbyeing  
As long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

He applauded afterwards and she started and blushed.

"I didn't know you heard that."

"The walls in this place are paper thin. You sounded great though. How come you never told us you could sing?"

"You never asked." She said simply.

"Fair point. So what else don't I know about you?" he asked sitting on the couch and propping his feet up.

"Almost everything. I know about you, but you don't know me."

"So tell me." He patted the space next to him and she sat down elegantly.

"Okay, none of the other titans know this but I'm a romantic at heart."

"I kinda figured from the film last night."

"Okay, other than my voice, I play piano, violin, flute, and guitar. I'm also not so terrible on the drums."

"Cool! Kind of a one man band then aren't you…woman band, sorry."

"Yeah, they cultivate culture on Azerath and music and song are a big part of that.

"Is Azerath where you come from?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful place. I was raised by the monks, mostly. My mother was killed by Trigon when I was very young."

"Oh I'm sorry. I can totally relate. My parents died in a boat accident in Africa."

"I know. I wish I could take you to Azerath. It's so beautiful. At least, it was. You've seen a bit of it actually. In Nevermore. You and Cy went there with Happy me."

"The place where air fresheners come from?"

She chuckled a little. "Yes. That place is where the monks raised me, out of the citadel. Then I came here, and nobody liked me."

"I did."

His simple phrase took her by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were different. And I like people to be different."

"Is this because you're green?"

He laughed. "Yes. And everyone on our team is different. We can't exactly fit in anywhere."

"Anywhere but here." She said quietly.

"Fair enough. Hey, should we do something else for the gang."

"We could cook for them. No, the girls are doing that and I have to help."

"He he he! You have to cook Christmas lunch."

"I don't know what you're so cheerful about; you boys have to wash up afterwards."

"Crud. Well we could do the Christmas stockings for them."

"Yeah. Although I think we're a little old for stockings. We could plan some other kind of surprise, though."

"Like what?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Can you sing?"

The question caught him off balance. "Kinda." Then the realisation hit him. "NO! I am not singing! If anyone should be singing it's you!"

"Me? I'm not singing. Oh I forgot about our surprise."

"Who?"

"Jinx and me. We have a revelation for everyone."

"What is it? Please tell me!" his eyes lit up.

"No. Just a little entertainment for you all. We thought you deserved a bit of fun so we're gonna give it to you. Hey, I was thinking, we should find a way to get Rob and Star together."

"Agreed. I know, what about mistletoe?"

"Of course. Anyone caught beneath it has to be kissed. Thank you druids. But how can we ensure that it happens with them?"

A light bulb flashed to life above BB's head. "We get a bit and tie it on a long bit of string and tie that to a stick. Then when they're together dangle it above them. Then one of us points it out and they kiss. Bam! They're together."

"Nice." Raven nodded appreciatively. "It wouldn't hurt to have some obvious bits of mistletoe hanging up around the room."

"Ok, only if I get to catch you under them." BB leant over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.


	4. Christmas Eve Dinner

There was a sense of cooking in the air. Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee and Jinx were getting in each others way as they prepared the dinner for Christmas Eve night. Everyone was already there and the boys were unloading all the presents and storing the big pile of sleeping bags in the corner.

The girls tried to hide their sniggers as Jinx nudged them and pointed to a space above the boys heads. Above Robin and Cyborg was a sprig of mistletoe. None of the male titans had noticed it yet.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Jinx whispered to Raven as they leant on the counter waiting for the pasta and the sauce to be ready.

"I don't think Star would like it much."

"You are correct Friend Raven. I would find it not nice."

Robin moved without noticing it and Beast Boy took his place. His pointy ears caught the sniggers of the girls. Subtly he glanced around, saw where they were looking and sent a fleeting look upwards, and saw the mistletoe. He paled. Sweat drop moment.

"Now I think it is Friend Raven who would think it not nice."

"You're right. Shall I remove that one?"

"Let me." Jinx said as the mistletoe vanished from above the boys.

"Why are you helping them? I thought you would want to make things bad for them." Bumblebee hissed to her.

"I do have a reason. How long have we got until the meal's ready?"

"About ten minutes."

"Not enough time. Never mind we can do it after the meal."

"Do what?"

"You'll see." Jinx opened her hand; the sprig of mistletoe was in it.

Bumblebee growled in frustration. Jinx never let her in on her secrets.

"Hey Jinxy, when are we gonna do our surprise?"

"I don't know Rae. Tomorrow probably."

"But considering what the song is, maybe we should so it tonight."

"Two songs remember. Let's have the whole thing tonight. The guys have prepared something hilarious too. We'll have the show tonight after supper. And girls, remember our group surprise."

"We said we weren't going to do that!" Raven moaned.

"Are you sure, Jinxy?" Bumblebee looked confused.

"Of course I am. Guys!" she shouted getting their attention. "You wanna do the show tonight?"

"Sure why not?"

General consensus was that it would be fun to do it Christmas Eve night.

"Since it was my idea I'll open shall I?"

"I'll go tune my guitar." Raven said quietly.

The boys sat down expecting to be fed. The girls raised an eyebrow at them and dished up their own plates and went to sit down.

"You do know it's a buffet, right?" Bumblebee said laughing. "We aren't your slaves, you know."

"Oh, BB, don't take that, it's got meat in it." Raven said as the boys rushed to get the food and BB was reaching for the pasta sauce. "I made you your own, it's here."

BB came and sat next to her.

"Wow, girls it smells great." Robin said admiringly, taking a big whiff.

"What's this big surprise you have for the rest?" BB asked Raven conversationally as she served him runner beans.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Does it have anything to do with singing?" he hissed in her ear. She blushed.

"Beast Boy! What are you whispering to make her blush like that?" Robin said sharply.

"Um, nothing."

"Don't give me that. Did something happen while you two were alone this week?"

They glanced at each other and she shook her head very subtly. Robin saw it though.

"Something did happen, didn't it?! Come on, fess up."

"There's nothing to confess." Raven said with as little lie in her eyes as she could manage. "Where's the cheese?" she said looking around the big table they had constructed to hold all of them for the meals. She spotted the cheese next to Jinx, who happened to be at the other end of the table.

"Hey Jinx! Pass the cheese would you!" she called. Jinx looked up and tried to get Cyborg's attention, but couldn't. She then tried Speedy, on the other side of her, to see if he would pass it round. He wasn't responding either and she rolled her eyes at Raven who laughed.

Jinx got up and took the cheese to Raven. "Here. Stupid boys." They chuckled. Jinx bent a little closer. "Where are the outfits?"

"All four of them are in my room. I hope you understand what a sacrifice I'm making for you. I'd never wear that outfit."

"What are we wearing over them?"

"The white versions of my cloaks."

"Good. Don't worry, Rae, we'll have fun. They won't know what hit them."

"Are you letting me drop an anvil on their heads?"

"Metaphorically." Both girls cracked up very loudly.

Everyone stopped talking. It was so rare for Raven to laugh and now she couldn't stop, the looks on their faces was giving her the giggles.

"Tell us the joke." Kid Flash said raising an eyebrow at them.

"No joke," Jinx replied still chuckling. "Just thinking about your reactions to ou-my special opening."

"Wait, how come Raven's in on that? I'm not even in on that!"

"You'll see." Jinx winked at Raven roguishly and sashayed back to her seat.

"Jinxy what are we going to do with you?" Raven asked across the table. Everyone kept staring at her; they had never seen her in this good a mood.

"Oh I don't know!" Jinx replied flippantly. "You'll throw me in jail at some point. I'm always making you do things you don't want to do."

"Yeah, why is that? Why do I let you? Anyway, I won't send you to jail; no jail would have you for more than a few days. I'll send you to another dimension."

"Not if I take your powers first."

"I happen to have the Herald's mobile number."

"That's harder to get than yours! How the hell did you manage that?"

Raven laughed at her friend's puzzled face and smirked. "He took me out on a date."

"Where?"

"Azerath. He was the only other person who could break through the barriers."

"Your home?" Beast Boy asked gently.

"My birthplace. Titan's Tower is my home. Soon I shall have some news for you, from there."

"What kind of news?"

Raven paused. "My position there, is the same as Star's is on Tameran."

"You are the queen of Azerath?"

"Not yet. I will be soon though. My cousin is the king, and after he goes it will pass to me. He is very ill and will only live a few more months. There's one problem with the succession. I can only take it if I am married."

"But, Raven, you aren't even eighteen yet."

"I know Robin. But there is a law which says a woman cannot inherit the throne without being married first. The rule does not apply to kings, only to queens. It's a silly rule. If I manage to take the crown I will abolish that law. But I have to find a husband."

Everyone subtly looked at Beast Boy.

"How will you manage that?" Aqualad asked.

"I'll use my backup."

"You have a backup?" Beast Boy looked worried.

"Yes I do. He won't be pleased it's come so soon, but he will oblige. Marriage in name only."

"Who is it?" BB's eyes shone green with jealousy. The beast nearly emerged but he restrained it with difficulty.

"He's the Robin of Azerath. He is the hero. Well, he's not Robin exactly, he's Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman in male form, all combined; he is it, he is the superhero up there. We grew up together, trained together; he's the closest I have to a brother. I came here, and he stayed as the superhero. He's kinda a male version of me, same powers and everything. We made a pact that if I needed to be married before I took the throne then he would fill in and be my husband. In return I help him with everything he needs me to."

"Are you really going to be married?" BB was now looking very depressed.

"Cheer up, B, it's not true!" she laughed as she finished the sentance. "Yes I am in line for the throne, but my cousin is in perfect health. It's unlikely I'll ever get the throne. And Crow does exist. And this pact exists." Raven laughed again. "You guys are so gullible!"

"That's not funny Raven." Beast Boy said slamming his napkin on the table and standing up.

Raven took his hand. "B, stop. Look, I'm sorry, but he dared me to do this. Christmas Eve prank, and all that."

"You don't understand do you? That kind of joke isn't funny to me."

"Well I speak 500 languages; clearly I missed the one labelled 'Boy'. Just tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that it might have to happen. Why do you have to ruin everything?" he wrenched his hand away from her and stormed out.

There was silence in the room and then Starfire said very quietly. "Well I thought it was very funny, friend Raven. On my planet my sister once did this to me. She told me we could only take the crown if we were married, and I believed her."

"I think you're the only one who thinks it it, then. But only because you are in the same situation, more or less."

"Coming from you, it doesn't seem like it could be a joke. You hardly ever crack jokes."

"I know Robin, but he didn't think I could ever pull it off, and I thought I could. We were playing truth or dare and he dared me to try it. Was it funny?"

"It kinda was. But you never know, it could happen."

"I know. Lots of people want to murder Eloy but nothing can get to him. They've tried, and every time he pulls through. He's got dragon scales for skin. Waits for laugh. He doesn't actually have dragon scales. He looks like me on a bad day. I think I'll go make peace with B. Don't want to ruin Christmas." She rose to leave and Jinx threw something to her. It was the sprig of mistletoe.

"Just in case." Jinx winked at her.

Raven left the room and made her way to the gym where she knew he would probably be working off his anger. Sure enough she found him there lifting weights.

"Hey, B." she said tentatively.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"To apologise. I understand how you feel, but it was a joke. You're always making jokes that hurt me. I didn't realise mine would hurt you so much. I know the thought that it could happen is a scary one, and yes it could. Eloy could give up, but it would be a marriage in name only, like I said. Only for legal purposes. He would live there, and I would stay here. He could take care of the country unless I am needed, and that's how it would be. But Eloy is fighting fit; he's not going to give up without a fight. Anyway, Crow is in love with someone else. As am I."

"Don't lie, Rae." He said quietly still lifting weights.

"B, stop for a second." He did so and sat up. She smiled and chucked the mistletoe at him. He raised it to look at it. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Maybe now you'll believe me." She whispered against his lips.

Beast Boy grinned and hugged her close. "Why do you always do this to me?" he said into her hair.

"It's what I'm good at. I have a talent for loving you."

She felt BB laughing as he hugged her and then she felt herself joining in at her bad line.

"What a line!" BB laughed, letting go of her a bit.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on. We should get back before they send out a search party for us. I've got to open the show."


	5. Party Time

They re-entered the lounge hand in hand with matching grins on their faces. Starfire leapt up from her seat and started applauding. Everyone snorted with laughter at her eccentricities.

"Let's get the party started!" Jinx shouted. "Girls, we're first! Come on. Suit up."

The four girls giggled their way out of the room and the boys started grilling BB on what happened with Raven.

About five minutes later the lights went off and the disco lights, Cyborg had installed for the holidays came on. The boys arranged the chairs so they were facing the doors for there was where they were going to have the stage. Starfire and Bumblebee came in wearing identical white Raven's cloaks covering what they were wearing underneath and sat down in the some of the chairs making sure they kept hidden. Cyborg subtly uncovered the camera. He was going to tape this, whether they liked it or not.

An acoustic guitar started a jolly rhythm and Jinx stepped out and clicked her fingers making a spotlight appear on her and an old 30's microphone appear before her. She was also in the white cloak. She started singing My Only Wish This Year by Britney Spears. But when she got to the chorus out stepped Raven with the guitar and they sang together.

And Raven sang alone, for a few verses. This surprised the boys no end. Apart from BB they didn't know she could sing.

Then they did a rendition of This Christmas by Georgina, this time to a karaoke track version and without the guitar. They even had a dance and the other girls got up to dance too with a pre prepared routine. During the song they simultaneously undid the cloaks and let them drop. Underneath they were wearing red tank tops with white fur around the edges and red mini skirts with matching white fur edging with high heeled black leather boots and black long gloves.

As one the mouths of the boys dropped open. Tongues hung out and they almost started panting like dogs.

Then the music switched to jingle bell rock and they sang that as a group and had a routine to that too. This time it was even sexier and they really sold the Christmas thing.

Once they were finished there was a bit of a lull.

"That's all we've got, your turn boys." Bumblebee said. "Robin, Speedy, didn't you have a duet too?"

"Um, not really."

"Well not that we'd want to perform."

"You have to. I performed and I hate that. And look what I'm wearing! If I have to make a prat of myself then you definitely do!" Raven said, the four read eyes beginning to flash up.

"I think you look gorgeous. And you sounded gorgeous too." BB said as he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Robin, you have a great voice. Why don't you croon one out to Star?"

Robin paled. "Uh, no."

"Chicken."

Everyone started making clucking noises at him.

"I am not chicken!" he said indignantly.

"Then sing a solo." Jinx said coolly examining her nails.

"If you do then so will I. I haven't sung a solo yet, but if it'll get you to sing for us then I will oblige." Raven said temptingly.

"Deal."

Robin fluffed a rendition of Nat King Cole's Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire. He did pretty well although he messed it up a few times.

They gave him a standing ovation once he was done and he pulled Raven up to sing like she promised.

"But, what should I sing?"

"Something special."

She grinned at BB and started to sing All I Want For Christmas Is You. She sang it so sweetly and so perfectly that the girls started weeping and even the boys got a little misty. BB didn't though. He just stared at her with a proud smile fixed on his face. He knew, as did everyone else, that she was singing for him. At the high lyric at the end she pointed right at him and winked. He laughed happily and got up and went to her hugging her from behind, still grinning all the time.

"If I could marry you now I would." He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek as she turned to him.

"Awww!" everyone cooed. "That is soooooooooo sweet!"

"Is this a party or what?" Raven asked with a radiant smile.

"Party time!" Jinx said as she grabbed Kid Flash and planted a big happy kiss on his lips.

The boys pushed the chairs back and raven winked making the stereo turn on with I'll Be There For You by the Rembrandts the epitomised Friends theme. And all the Titans went into party mode and they had a mini disco.

"Hey, don't you guys have something to perform. I thought you said you had a routine for us." Bumblebee said as they started to boogie.

"We'll do it tomorrow. Tonight we party, and have the sleepover. Including Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare."

"I love that game!"

"Who doesn't?!"

"You know what we need? We need Elvis the Pelvis, baby!" Raven tore herself away from the overenthusiastic arms of her friends and flew over to the stereo and slotting in a CD. Jailhouse Rock blared out and Raven grabbed her guitar and started miming that she was at a rock concert on the counter. BB laughed and jumped up next to her grabbing a wooden stirring spoon as he went and using it as a microphone sang along.

"Have they been drinking?" Cyborg asked Aqualad.

"Who cares? It's fun! You go guys!"

After a little while they got bored and jumped down and started swing dancing. Cyborg handed the camera to Aqualad and took Bumblebee by the hand and twirled her into a dancing position. Somehow they managed to get Robin and Starfire out there too, probably thanks to Speedy who also shoved Jinx and Kid Flash out.

"Mas, Menos! When this song's over put on some slow songs for them." Aqualad hissed.

The twins grinned and then grabbed the camera and pulled him out to dance, which he did…very, very, very badly. Rhythm wasn't something they taught in Atlantis. Obviously.

Rather appropriately the dancing ended with a tuneless edition of Holding Out For A Hero. Then thoroughly exhausted they grabbed a sleeping bag each and dragged them into the centre of the room in a circle. Robin noticed that Kid Flash had zipped two sleeping bags together and that he and Jinx were intending to share it, but Robin didn't say anything. It was Christmas Eve after all; tonight was a night for leniency.

They sat there for a moment enjoying the feeling of their relaxing muscles. Then Raven remembered that they had to change and Jinx remembered the bottle for Spin the Bottle. The boys left to change and the girls slipped into their pyjamas and found a bottle of Appletizer in a plastic bottle which would do. Starfire had to be explained the rules so they obliged while they waited for the boys to get back. Jinx and Raven had already tried to explain it to her, but they both failed so Bumblebee was doing so with more patience.

The boys came back and they all settled down once more.

"Who'll start?" Speedy asked, hoping it wouldn't land on him first.

"Since she is the star of tonight why doesn't Raven? Bumblebee suggested handing the bottle to her.

Slowly it spun and landed on Robin. "Rob, truth or dare?"

"I never shy away from a dare. Therefore I pick dare."

"Since every attempt tonight to get you and Star together, I dare you to go and french her."

"Uh, really?" he stuttered. She nodded and he gulped and did so. Starfire looked ecstatic. Robin took the bottle and spun it round. "Jinx, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth." she said bravely. Raven looked surprised; she didn't think Jinx would reveal anything to anyone other than herself.

"Have you ever experimented with homosexuality?"

"Hm," Jinx paused and Raven shook her head, her eyes wide. "A little."

"With who?" Kid Flash asked shocked.

"Not on this turn, pal. Okay. Aqualad, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Oh god, I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

"You bet. Okay, I dare you to eat this." She handed him a tablespoon heaped with tuna and mayonnaise.

"Fish?" he looked terrified. It was like getting BB to eat a steak. But Aqualad did it, very reluctantly. "Eugh! Ok Bee, truth or dare?"

"Ok, truth."

"What is going on between you and Cy?"

"We've been dating since Titans East Formed."

"I KNEW IT!!!!" the others chorused.

Bumblebee laughed and spun the bottle. "Speedy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

"Well, duh! Isn't it obvious? Beast Boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." BB shrugged.

"Snog Raven."

"You have no imagination. I'd do that happily." He leant over but before he could Speedy stopped him.

"No. In that case, kiss Robin."

"What?" Beast Boy.

"What?!" Robin.

"WHAT??!!!" Raven and Starfire.

"A dare's a dare. Do it." Speedy ordered happily.

"You're sick, Speedy." Beast Boy said as he got up. Raven and Starfire looked ready to explode as Beast Boy reluctantly gave Robin a quick peck and then rushed back to his seat. "Eugh! Ok, Jinx again. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who did you experiment with? We're all curious."

"She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to!" Raven said hurriedly.

"Yeah, some things are better left hidden!" Bumblebee said.

"I do not see why she should not do the telling of the truth."

"Star, we swore we'd take that to our graves." Raven admonished.

"Does that mean we cannot do the telling of the truth?"

"Yes, Star. That's exactly what it means."

"Wait, did the four of you experiment together?" Kid Flash asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Um."

"You could say that."

"Okay, we need to redefine what the word pact means!" Jinx said angrily.

The boys were silent as they digested this. Were they about to lose their girlfriends to a bunch of girls?

"No you're not." Raven said, reading the mood. "It was one night at a sleepover. It doesn't mean anything. You haven't lost us. Far from it in fact."

There was a general letting out of breath.

"Shall we keep going?"

"Nah. No point. Besides I really tired." Raven yawned.

"Alright, good night sweetie." Beast Boy leant over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep. If you wanna keep talking then I can't stop you but be considerate and whisper." Robin said, deciding that he would wait until he was sure they were all asleep before taking off his mask, and hoping that he awoke before the rest of them.


End file.
